1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the shielding of radioactive equipment and radioactive waste materials stored in containers which are awaiting shipment to a disposal site.
More particularly, the invention relates to hangers for lead shielding panels. A number of hangers are used to support lead panels in the form of blankets or sheets which form a wall positioned relative to radioactive equipment or radioactive waste materials to seal off the area where the radioactive equipment or waste material is located so that personnel can work on equipment in adjacent areas without being subjected to radiation. Lead blankets and lead sheets of various sizes and shapes are presently used to construct walls as shields to protect personnel from radiation, but it is difficult to erect a wall of these panels since they are extremely heavy and cumbersome. Additionally, the walls must be guaranteed not to break or separate in order to insure protection of personnel working in the area. Lead panels are provided in various sizes such as, for example, 6".times.12", 12".times.12" or 24".times.12" and are provided with holes at each corner so that they can be suspended around an area containing a source of radiation. A wall constructed of lead panels is formed with the panels suspended with the edges in overlapping relationship both horizontally and vertically so that there is no radiation leakage at the junction of the individual panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the lead panels have been suspended and connected with ties made of rope or wire, but it is difficult to erect a shield wall in this manner as one person must hold an individual panel in place while another person secures the panel to the adjacent panels. The panels are extremely heavy and, hence, erection of a protective lead wall is a difficult and time consuming job. Additionally, ties break and the shield wall loses its integrity. By using hangers in accordance with the invention, a shield wall can be assembled rapidly and relatively easily by only one person and there are no ties to break causing the shield wall to lose its integrity.